


The Words of the Wise

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, for now, ongoing, or smutty, parts may get angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> So with that, Kara decided. It would be her mission this summer, to find a little piece of Cat Grant in every book she read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn

Springtime in National City held one simple truth for Kara Danvers: New Beginnings. It meant that her new job, in her new office, with her new responsibilities had been the start of something wonderful. But it also had meant the end of something equally as remarkable. While the days that she was no longer Cat’s assistant numbered on, she couldn’t help but miss the small things that seemed to make them, _them_. The quiet yell of her semi-correct name when the woman was in a good mood. The boisterous scream of it when she was upset. The midday coffee runs where Kara would do a brief flyover of the city, soaking up some much needed sun before returning to work.

With certainty Kara knew…she missed Cat. She missed that she used to be able to look over and see the woman with ease. But now, walls and hallways separated them and their distance seemed too long to conquer, even if it was just a few hundred feet. She was no longer _there_. But she was still _here_ , and albeit their emotional closeness growing over the past few weeks. The physical distance was killing her.

X-ray vision just wasn’t the same as stealing glances through clean glass, only to find Cat stealing glimpses in return. But this new job, it was good for them. Cat treated her with ever growing respect. Even if, after the first week without her, she had asked Kara if she’d be willing to continue getting her latte for her. Microwave hot wasn’t quite the same as heat vision hot, and it gave both of them an excuse to see each other at least once a day.

But ever since their unplanned separation, she found herself finding pieces of the woman in everything she did. In the beauty of the sunrise above the clouds. In the dress on the mannequin in the expensive stores her and Alex would pass on their Saturday shopping trips. In the colors of the brushstrokes from the beautiful works of art covering the walls of the museum. Everything Kara did, now reminded her of Cat.

It was bittersweet. She no longer had to deal with Cats yelling on an hourly basis. But at times like this, she wished her desk wasn’t quite so far away.

Right now Kara was reading a line in a book that so purely reminded her of Cat that she couldn’t help but tune her hearing to the heartbeat of the other woman. It was strong, but calm. It was the heartbeat Cat had when her morning caffeine fix wore out and her body was calming itself. No doubt within the next half hour, Cat would be sending her assistant for another latte.

Kara shook her head. This book had nothing to do with Cat. Nothing. She shouldn’t be finding something so distinctly _Cat,_ in a book that was so clearly not.

 _The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn_ is the first book on Kara’s summer reading list. With her new position, she had found that she had more time to herself and had decided that maybe broadening her literary horizons wouldn’t be a bad way to spend the summer. So with the help of Alex, Lucy, James and Winn she had a fairly impressive list of books she has to have completed by the end of the summer.

Kara put the book down on her desk and ran a hand through her hair as she let of a sigh. She had thought reading during her lunch break would be a nice distraction to keep her from wandering into Cats office. But it seems Cat had still managed to wander into her mind.

She picked the book back up, and read the quote again, willing her mind to leap to any other conclusion. But she couldn’t. It was then, that Alex’s words from the previous night rang clearly in her head. _“Mark down anything that makes you think, or feel something Kara. That’s what you’re supposed to do.”_ Followed directly by, _“How did you make it through college without ever annotating a book?”_

So Kara picked up her black pen and underlined the passage.

She stared at the stark contrast of fresh black ink against the faded brown paper of the copy Alex had given her. Something seemed missing. Underlining just didn’t seem enough. So Kara picked up the pen one last time and wrote, “ _Cat_ ” in the margin next to it, followed by a lopsided smiley face.

Kara glanced at the clock, realizing her lunch break was almost over; she grabbed a pink sticky note from the pile on her desk and marked her page.

She quickly cleaned up the contents of her lunch from her desk, and threw the scraps in the trash before getting up and heading to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Cat Grant was not a patient woman. But Kara had a way of changing everything about her. Which is why she hasn’t sent her new, and incompetent, assistant scurrying off to the girl’s new office in search of the layouts and proofs she was supposed to have completed an hour ago.

 Well that, and she knew this was right around the time Kara usually took her lunch break. But now, it was officially 1:02 and she needed those layouts.

Cat begrudgingly got up from her chair and ran her hands over her skirt to smooth it out before walking directly out the doors of her office.

 “Miss Grant do you need something?” Sylvia, her new assistant, asked eagerly.

 Cat said nothing, just dismissed the young woman with a wave of her hand as she strode towards the elevators, taking a sharp right in the direction of Kara’s office.

 Cat didn’t bother to knock as she walked right in, finding the office void of her old assistant. She walked further into the room and spotted the proofs on the corner of the desk, the layouts neatly stacked on top.

  _At least she’s organized_. Cat thought, as she walked up to the desk and grabbed the items.

 Cat was about to leave when the bright pink sticky note, poking out of a well-aged book caught her eye. She gingerly set the layouts back down and picked up the book.

  _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. Kara why on earth are you reading a book usually assigned to high-schoolers._ Cat thought as she started thumbing through the pages of the book.

 Cat smirked as she pictured Kara, hunched over her desk, glasses falling off her face, completely engrossed in a novel. The story playing out with picturesque detail in Kara’s beautiful, imaginative mind.

 Just as she was about to put the book back down, she got to the marked page. Her breath caught when she saw the “ _Cat_ ”, with a smiley face, written in Kara’s distinct scrawl, next to the underlined passage:  
  
**_“I learnt that the best way to get along with his kind of people is to let them have their own way.”_**

Cat smiled to herself then, reveling in the knowledge that Kara was thinking about her, even when reading a novel that couldn’t be farther from either of their lives.

 Cat couldn’t help herself as she grabbed the pile of sticky notes and a pen before writing, _“As accurate as this quote is Kara, you could try to pick something a tad nicer next time. – C”_

Cat stuck the sticky note to the cover of the book and put it back down where she found it, before picking the layouts up and walking out of the room.

* * *

 Kara returned to her office less than five minutes later only to find the proofs missing, and a post it note added.

 Kara read the note and blushed, never intending for Cat to see the book, or the quote. The only thing that made her feel at least slightly better was that she didn’t seem mad, or upset. Simply intrigued.

 So with that, Kara decided. It would be her mission this summer, to find a little piece of Cat Grant in every book she read.


	2. Across The Universe

“Alright, someone give me the layouts for the next section so we can get this meeting over with.” Cat said, voice full of disdain as she reached out an empty hand.

“Here are next months layouts.” David Grent, head of editing said, as he handed Cat the stack of laminated pages.

Cat thumbed through the layouts quickly, eyeing each carefully before pursing her brow after a moment, saying ‘There’s a page missing. The spring style picks page isn’t here.”

“Sorry.” David grumbled as he searched through the stack of papers in front of him in the conference room.

After a moment, He looked up and said “I’m sorry, I gave them to Kara to look over and I’m sure the page was with them when I gave it to her.”

“Well…Someone find me that page. Now.” Cat said, pulling out her phone and scrolling through it lazily.

“This wouldn’t have happened if I wouldn’t have given them to Kara in the first place. Always losing things.” He sneered as he glared at Kara across the room.

“I’m sorry, I finished editing them and I thought I had them all lined up properly again.” Kara said softly as she searched through her own files.

  
“This is why you shouldn’t have been promoted to my department, maybe something a little easier would’ve been more suited for you.” He said angrily.

Kara froze, looking at Cat for some sort of support, but was met with nothing but the small shake of her head.

“I….” Kara said, stopping, unsure of what to say.

“You don’t think is what you do.” David nearly yelled.

“I wouldn’t lose the pages if you didn’t send them to me to edit!” Kara said sternly.

“That’s your job. You are a junior editor.” He said flatly.

“Yes. But if your editing skills were better I wouldn’t have to spend half my job editing simple typos you should’ve caught in the first place.” Kara said with conviction.

David looked at her blankly before looking over to Cat.  
  
“This meeting is dismissed. Someone get me the missing layout page within the next five minutes or you’re all fired.” Cat said, watching as her employees scurried out of the room quickly.

All that was left was Kara, who was slowly, and sullenly gathering her papers.

“Well done, Kara.” Cat said with a smirk, as she got up and left the conference room.

Kara smiled, and made her way back to her office to get the missing page.

 

* * *

“Why this book Lucy? Doesn’t it seem a little…juvenile.?” Kara asked over the phone.

“It’s good!” Lucy defended.

“It’s about space.” Kara said flatly.

“And you’re from space, so it fits.” She chuckled.

“Ha ha very funny. But it’s about teenagers.” Kara rebuttled.

“Teenagers, in love. In space. Two of the best things.” Lucy laughed again.

“Most of the other books on my list were classics or what Alex referred to as ‘fine literature’ and you added this.” Kara sighed as she sat down.

“Reading is no fun if you’re stuck reading books by stuffy old men who are all dead.”

“Fine…” Kara said, picking up the book and looking at the cover again.

“Just read it. I promise you’ll love it.”

“If it gets too cheesy I’m not finishing it.” Kara told her.

“You’re so dramatic.” Lucy said before hanging up the phone.

Kara stared at the book once more. _Across The Universe_. Even the title sounded cheesy. But she had promised that she would read every book on the list. And Kara did not break her promises.

So she sat down at her desk, picked up the book and kept reading.

* * *

 Cat’s day had been dragging on. The only thing that cheered her up was when Kara finally grew a spine and told off the head of editing. She was going to intervene, fire the man on the spot. But she saw the fire in Kara’s eyes. The fire that she new would spark the girl to defend herself.

Cat had to try to contain the smirk and feel of mirth as the Kara called him on his idiocy. It reminded Cat of something she would say herself, just without as colorful of language. Maybe the girl was finally learning from her.

The full layouts had been delivered three minutes after the meeting ended, and David had been fired after four. No one was allowed to talk to Kara that way. She was good at her job, she was damn good, unlike David. Helping her grow into herself was something Cat prided herself on. If telling David off was all it took to get Kara to realize she deserved her job. Then she’d take it.

Cat sighed with an agitated smile. Realizing she still had a mountain of work to do before she could go home to Carter. Deciding to push it off just a bit, she got up and left her office to go to the private sanction of the balcony to Facetime and tell her son the bad news herself.

When Cat returned to her desk nearly twenty minutes later she was greeted with the sight of another book a top her desk. She saw the distinct pink post it note sticking out the side and opened the book to the marked page. Yet again, a quote was underlined, and ‘Cat :)’ was written along side it.

She traced her finger over the underlined passage and read:  
  
**_“A leader isn’t someone who forces others to make him stronger; a leader is someone willing to give his strength to others so that they may have the strength to stand on their own.”_**

Her eyes fell to another post it note directly under the quote that just said “Thank you. –K”

Cat felt her eyes tear up slightly before she closed the book and sat down with a smile.

Not a moment later she felt her phone vibrate with a new message.

“Better?” Kara had asked.

“Much.” Cat replied, before putting her phone back in her desk and getting back to work.


	3. Through The Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If this is a coming out speech you didn’t have to be so dramatic about it, I’ve had my suspicions.” Cat remarked, trying to ease the growing tension in the air.
> 
> “No, it’s not a coming out speech” Kara said, before shaking her head and continuing “at least...not in the way that you’re thinking. But we’ll definitely come back to that at a later date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, thanks for sticking with this. I apologize for the delay in updates but schools kicking my ass this semester. Anyways, buckle up it's going to get angsty for a few chapters :)

Kara had been acting strangely all week. Well, stranger than usual. Every time Cat had tried to initiate a conversation, or invited her for lunch in her office, she was always mumbling out an excuse before scurrying away. Cat had thought they were getting closer, she thought that they could even consider themselves friends...if not, something more. But after this week, Cat wasn’t even sure if Kara still wanted to work at Catco, let alone have any sort of friendship with her.

Cat had thought that the quotes, and the books had meant that they had a chance. But maybe...maybe she was reading too far into things. Kara was a sweet girl, and this hero worship she had could be the direct cause of this novel nonsense. But the rationalization that it probably meant nothing, didn’t make Cat feel any better. In fact, it made her feel worse. She couldn't quite pin down the feeling, but it felt something like loss. Or longing. Longing for something that she knew she could never actually have, and would never actually happen.

So that’s how she found herself at eight o’clock at night, long past anyone else, sipping scotch in the cool night air of the balcony.

Cat looked out into the city, remembering the speech that Kara, no Supergirl, had given her after she had thrown her off this very balcony. That every person is a light, and every person is a part of her. Cat just wished she could be one that played a more significant part. But Kara didn’t even trust her enough to tell her she was Supergirl. If she couldn’t trust her with that, how could she possibly trust her, or want her for something more.

Cat was startled out of her thoughts by a soft knock at the balcony door, followed by Kara herself timidly walking towards her.

“What are you still doing here? I assumed you went home hours ago.” Cat said flippantly, taking a long sip of her drink.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Kara said nervously.

“So you stayed this late to do it?” Cat said, rolling her eyes and looking back at the skyline.

“I had to make sure we were alone.” Kara said, taking another step forward and leaning against the balcony railing, mimicking Cat’s stance, mere inches between them.

“What could possibly be so pressing on a Wednesday night that you needed to get me alone to say it.” Cat asked with a sarcastic laugh, downing the rest of her drink.

“Cat please-”  
  
“Oh so it’s Cat now is it.” Cat said, turning to face Kara before continuing “For the past week you have been ignoring me and making every possible excuse not to even be in the same room with me. But now, here you are, long past your work day is done, calling me Cat acting like everything is normal.” Cat finished with a slight waver to her voice, before taking a deep breath and looking through the door at the decanter she desperately wished was closer.

“I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry. I just got nervous and I just didn’t know how to tell you this and I thought avoiding you was the best option because you would’ve known something was wrong within like two seconds.” Kara rambled nervously.

“What did I do?” Cat asked softly, not daring to look at Kara as she said it.

“Nothing! You didn’t do anything! I promise, if you’ll just give me a chance to explain, please Cat.” Kara said, almost desperately, as she put her hand on Cat’s bicep, trying to get her to look her in the eyes.

Cat turned slowly, looking at Kara in her watery eyes before saying “You have five minutes.”  
  
“I won’t need that many.” Kara said with a nervous laugh as she took Cats hand and guided her over to the chairs off to the side.

“If this is a coming out speech you didn’t have to be so dramatic about it, I’ve had my suspicions.” Cat remarked, trying to ease the growing tension in the air.

“No, it’s not a coming out speech” Kara said, before shaking her head and continuing “at least...not in the way that you’re thinking. But we’ll definitely come back to that at a later date.”

Cat raised an eyebrow at that deflection, ready to say something before Kara interrupted her reply.

“Before I say anything, I need you to promise me that what I tell you will stay between us. I know you won’t publish it, that isn’t the issue. I know you would never do anything like that. But what I’m about to tell you...You can’t tell anyone. Not even Carter. Do you understand.” Kara said, pacing in front of where Cat was sitting.

Cat said nothing, simply nodded her head slowly.

“Telling anyone else, will put them and you at a greater risk. I don’t know why I’m even doing this because it’s just going to put you in more jeopardy but it’ll also make it easier for me to keep you safe.” Kara said, bringing her hand up to her collar and toying with the top button.

“Kara you don’t have to tell me anything.” Cat said, offering the girl an out.

“But I want to. I need to. You deserve to know.” Kara said unbuttoning the top button of her shirt.

Cat quickly stood up, placing one hand over Kara’s at her collar before saying “Kara only do this if you are absolutely sure. Once you do this, there’s no going back. There’s no more pretending. You can walk away right now and we can act like nothing ever happened.”

“No!” Kara said almost immediately, startling them both with how loudly she did so.

Cat let go of her hand, and carefully sat back down in the chair. Nodding for Kara to continue.

Kara let her shaky hands undo each button carefully, watching as Cats eyes trailed down, watching her fingers intently as the deep blue and red of the suit became visible from the parting shirt.

Cat let out a long trembling breath before saying “Thank you...For finally telling me.”

Cat sat quietly, staring at the crest for what seemed like forever before Kara finally broke the silence.

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

Cat took a breath before standing up and looking Kara in the eyes.

“What do you want me to say Kara? Do you want me to leave and just bask in the glory that you’ve finally told me, all while completely ignoring the fact that you’ve been lying to me for the past year!”

“Cat, I’m sorry, I really am! At first, I was telling myself that I was lying to protect you. But then, the first time you figured it out you threatened to fire me and after that I was terrified of what would happen when I finally did tell you! I can’t wear the cape full time, I’d never stay sane.”

“You didn’t want to get fired?” Cat spat out incredulously, “That’s why you didn’t tell me, because you were afraid I would send you packing?”  
  
“If I was fired, that means I wouldn't get to see you anymore and you’re the reason I can even wear the cape in the first place.” Kara said, trying to catch Cat’s eye line.

“That’s not true.” Cat said, shaking her head and sitting back down on the chair.

“You taught me how to be a hero, you inspire me to keep going even when it gets hard. You’re the one that has the most faith in me out of everyone. So yeah, you’re the reason I can fly into a burning building. You give me strength to keep fighting.” Kara said, willing Cat to understand.

Just as Cat was about to respond the loud sound of sirens blared from the street below. Followed by the distinct sound of the earpiece crackling to life in Kara’s ear.

“Cat I’m so sorry, but I have to go.” Kara said, wishing just this once that she didn’t have to fly off into the night.

“Go.” Cat said quietly, picking up her empty scotch glass and walking into her office without another word, hearing the swoosh of Kara taking off behind her.

Cat let a tear fall freely before filling her glass back up and downing it all in one go. She poured herself another drink and went back to her desk, desperately looking for something to distract her.

* * *

It was three hours later when Cat finally found herself stumbling out of her buildings elevator, towards her penthouse door. She fumbled for her keys in her pocket as she walked the familiar hall. It wasn’t until she was right at her front door that she saw it laying there. Another book, with that damn pink post it sticking out.

Cat picked it up with trembling hands as she opened the door to the penthouse, dropping her purse on the kitchen island as she made her way towards her bedroom. She turned on the light and sat down carefully on the bed, staring at the cover of Through The Looking Glass, trying to convince herself to open the book.

It took another long moment before Cat finally cracked the book open to the marked page. There, just like the others, was an underlined passage with ‘Cat’ and a smiley face written in the margin. Cat took a breath before reading:  
  
**“Well now that we have seen each other,” said the Unicorn, “** **I** **f you’ll believe in me, I’ll believe in you.”**

Cat read it again, wishing it wasn’t so damn sentimental, making every lingering bit of anger towards the girl dissipate instantly. She slowly closed the book, and put it on her nightstand, before laying down and succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I do have a bunch of chapters outlined with different books but if you guys have any book recs for me for later chapters I'd willingly try to work them in, just shoot me a message!


	4. Charlotte's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you want to talk about the other night, I don’t have all day.” Cat said, her signature annoyance creeping into her voice.
> 
> “We can’t do that.” Kara said curtly.
> 
> “And why not exactly?” Cat said with a scoff.
> 
> “Because there isn’t time!” Kara blurted out, standing up from her chair quickly and beginning to pace the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's taken to update this guys! I kind of fell out of the mood to write after having no Cat on our screens for so long. But it's back for now!

The past week had been hard between them. After Kara’s big reveal on the balcony, and subsequent leap into heroics, things hadn’t quite settled down. It had been a mess, really. Some new villains hellbent on taking out National City and Supergirl along with it. Kara flying into action everyday, doing her best to keep people safe.  
  
Anyone with eyes could see these were all little parts to a bigger plan. Each fight was calculated to learn more about their opponent. More about Kara. But Kara was set in her ways, she would charge into battle without a second thought for herself.  
  
It was nine in the morning when Alex discovered that their new enemies were fueled by the darkness, and ten in the morning when Kara came marching into Cats office.  


* * *

  
The knock on the door almost startled Cat, too engrossed in the latest footage of Supergirl fighting to realize someone was there. When Kara strode tentatively, but meaningfully into her office, all she could do was pay attention. But the silence between them continued, as Kara did nothing but go out to the balcony and sit on one of the chairs.  
  
Cat waited for a moment, not wanting to seem too eager. It had been nearly six days since they’d actually spoken more than three words to each other. A combination of deflection and busyness has kept them from having the conversation they so desperately needed to have.

Cat quietly closed her laptop, stood from her desk, and made her way through the balcony doors. She sat down on one of the chairs across from where Kara was currently fiddling with something in her hands.

  
“Kara...” Cat started softly, unsure of what was going on.

Kara looked up quickly, the nervousness evident on her face.  
  
“At some point we’re going to have to have a conversation out here that doesn’t consist of you being afraid to speak. Understood?” Cat joked lightly, trying to diffuse the tension in the air.

“It’s not -” Kara said, before stopping herself. She took a long breath in, steadying herself, before she continued, “It’s not that, Cat. I promise.”

Cat was slightly taken aback by the use of her first name again. No matter how many times the girl said it, it always made Cats heart race.

“If you want to talk about the other night, I don’t have all day.” Cat said, her signature annoyance creeping into her voice.

“We can’t do that.” Kara said curtly.  
  
“And why not exactly?” Cat said with a scoff.  
  
“Because there isn’t time!” Kara blurted out, standing up from her chair quickly and beginning to pace the balcony.  
  
“What on Earth do you mean there isn’t time? We’re both here, and I don’t have another meeting until four.” Cat said, narrowing her eyes as her gaze followed Kara’s quickly moving form.  
  
“Because I’m leaving. Soon.” Kara said, stopping in her tracks.  
  
“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Cat asked, standing up as well.  
  
“The aliens, the ones that have been attacking the city all week. They get their power from the darkness. Or well, from the lack of the sun to be exact...I have to take them out before the sun goes down when I get weaker, and they get stronger.” Kara said calmly, like discussing her heroics was something they normally did now.

“Why would you get weaker when the sun goes down?” Cat said, her inquisitive brain going into over drive.  
  
Kara smiled fondly, almost forgetting what she was here to do and quickly changing her demeanor back to serious. “I get my powers from the sun, Cat. But, this is a conversation we can’t have right now. There isn’t time.”

“Alright, then if you’re not here to talk about the other night, then what are you here for?” Cat asked, watching as Kara moved back to her seat and sat down again. Cat did the same.  
  
“I brought this for you.” Kara said, outstretching her hand.

  
Cat looked closely and saw what appeared to be an earpiece, similar to the ones she’d seen before. She reached out her hand and carefully grabbed it from Kara’s palm, ignoring the spark that she felt when their hands briefly touched.  
  
“What am I supposed to do with this?” Cat questioned.  
  
“Put it in your ear.” Kara said simply.  
  
“Yes I know that part thank you Kiera,” Cat chastised, “I meant what am I listening for with it?”  
  
“Well it’s not just a listening device. It’s a communication device too. You can talk and it’ll work off the vibrations in your jaw and mouth.” Kara explained.  
  
“You still haven’t told me who i’ll be communicating with.” Cat said, trying to put the comm in her ear, but failing when it fell back out into her hand.  
  
“Here, let me help.” Kara said, taking the comm from her hand.  
  
Kara got up from her chair and knelt down next to Cat. She lifted her hand up cautiously, sweeping the hair from the side of Cats face, tucking it behind her ear, and placing the comm delicately in her ear.  
  
Cat had to tell herself to keep breathing as the girl untucked the hair from her ear and let it fall back into place.  
  
“You’ll be able to hear everything I hear.” Kara started, “It’s connected with the agency my sister works for, so she’ll be on it, some other people from her work too. Maybe Winn.”  
  
“Don’t you find it distracting to have that many people in your ear?” Cat joked, earning an almost smile from Kara.  
  
“It’s actually helpful sometimes, there’s more people, which means more ideas, more support.”  
  
“Well, I suppose that makes sense.”  
  
“The point is that...this way you won’t have to worry about me during the fight, because you’ll be there with me in a way.” Kara said, feigning a smile.  
  
“Oh darling I don’t do worrying.”  
  
“Cat...”  
  
“Fine, fine…” Cat said, dismissing the skepticism with a wave of her hand.  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment, both looking anywhere but at each other. Until Cat finally breathed out a quiet “Thank you.”  
  
“The comm line is only open when my sister opens it. You’ll know if it’s active if the supergirl symbol shows up on your phone. That was Winn’s idea” Kara said with a soft smile, before continuing solemnly “But if it gets to be too much, you can always take it out.” Kara said softly, standing up from her chair again.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Cat said sincerely, her eyes not leaving Kara’s.  
  
Kara sucked in a deep breath, trying to muster a smile as she said “I have to go.” Before walking through the doors, and leaving Cat alone on the balcony once again.  


* * *

It was nearly two hours later when the notification popped up on her phone. She had nearly forgotten she was wearing the earpiece to begin with. But as soon as that symbol appeared on her screen, her heart began to race.

She kept quiet, instinctively as she listened to various voices flood into her ear. A woman, a man, another man, another woman. All distinct voices. She recognized three of them, one as Kara’s not so secretive sister, her sisters boss, and then the hobbity IT boy that was supposed to be working for her and not them.  
  
She continued to say nothing as Kara’s voice came through the comm, announcing that she was nearing the nest of the alien enemies.

Technical information and scientific terms were thrown out by Kara’s sister, Kara simply agreeing and saying she understood.  
  
It was then when Cat heard a loud crash followed by Kara yelling out “Stand down and I won’t hurt you.” In her most confident Supergirl voice.

When Cat heard a grunt followed by a sharp intake of breath, she knew that that plan hadn’t worked.  
  
She listened to the continued rumbling, the slaps, the hits, the pain she could hear Kara going through. It was one thing seeing her hurt on the news footage. It was another to be listening as Kara breathlessly fought the monsters head on.  
  
“Supergirl you just have to lure them outside, use your strengths against them.” The voice of Lucy Lane filtered through, surprising Cat just the slightest.  
  
“Okay, I’ll try” Was Kara’s determined response.  
  
More hits, more grunts, more cries of pain from Kara before a loud THUD was heard and silence radiated out.  
  
“Supergirl...” She heard Alex call out.  
  
“Supergirl, are you there?” Lucy followed.  
  
“I don’t...I don’t know if I can do it. I can’t lure them outside, it’s not working.” Kara’s voice finally fluttered through, heavy with tiredness and pain.  
  
Another THUD and another groan from Kara as she heard what sounded like a body being slammed into concrete.  
  
Cat brought a hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself composed in the office as she listened to Kara being taken down.  
  
“I’m...I’m sorry..” Kara’s voice rasped out, as another loud THUD was heard.  
  
“Kara!” Cat shouted out involuntarily. She sucked in a sharp breath before saying “You do not die on me Kara Danvers. Do you understand? Get up. Get up and fight.”  
  
“Cat...I...I c-”  
  
“No!. Get up. Get up and take those bastards down.” Cat said, her voice wavering as she felt a hot tear run down her cheek.  
  
“O...Okay.” Kara said, her voice more solid than it was a minute ago.  
  
Cat heard a loud whoosh of air and more THUD’s, but this time, the thuds were more distant, she could tell the blows weren’t being dealt to Kara.  
  
“Okay, I’ve got them outside, Is the team ready?” Kara asked, her voice stronger than Cat had heard it this entire time.

“Team one is in position, line them up, we have the weapons ready.” Lucy’s confident voice said.  
  
“They’re in position! Fire!” Kara yelled. Cat could hear unhuman screaming in the background, mingling with the sounds of Kara panting.  
  
“We got them, hostiles contained. Good job Supergirl.” Alex called out happily.  
  
“Good” Kara said, her voice wavering again. Cat knew her voice. Something was wrong.  
  
“Kara what’s wrong?” Cat asked immediately.  
  
“I think...I think one of the stingers is stuck in my back.” Kara slurred.  
  
Cat felt her heart skip a beat when she she saw a blur of red and blue followed by a loud crash on her balcony.  
  
Cat got up from her desk and ran out to the balcony to find a bloodied Kara unconscious against the chair Cat had been sitting in earlier.

****  
“Kara! Kara, where are you?” Alex’s worried voice came through the comm.  
  
“Catco, she’s on my balcony.” Cat replied quietly, as she scooped up Kara’s lifeless form into her arms.  
  
“I’ve got a team on the way, we’ll be there in two.” Alex said, before Cat heard the comm disconnect.  
  
The two minutes it took Alex Danvers to get there was the longest two minutes of Cats life. All she could do was sit with a dying Kara in her arms, and hope like hell that she kept breathing. When Alex arrived, it all happened very fast. They loaded her onto a stretcher, attached some green wires and whisked her away without a second word to Cat.  
  
It was one in the morning when Cat, defeated, decided to go home, and eight in the morning when Kara Danvers herself came strolling into her office, coffee in hand.  
  
She said nothing as she placed the coffee, and a book on Cats desk. Cat swallowed thickly, and watched in pain as Kara walked out of her office again.  
  
Her hand hovered over the cover of Charlottes Web for a moment, staring at the pink post it note that was all too familiar now. She gently grasped the outer edge, and cracked open the book carefully. She saw the underlined passage, and had to keep herself from visibly crying as she read:

“ **Well,” said Wilbur. “I’m no good at making speeches. I haven’t got your gift for words. But you have saved me, Charlotte, and I would gladly give my life for you – I really would.”**  


Cat closed her eyes, taking in the sentiment of the quote when she lifted the book, and another post it note fell out.  
  
‘I’ll clean up the blood from the balcony after work. I promise.’  
  
Cat crumpled up the post it and threw it into the garbage, before grabbing her phone and sending a text saying ‘Don’t bother, I already had a cleaning crew clean it up last night. I paid them a lot of money to keep their mouths shut.’  
  
Cat waited for a moment until her phone buzzed again, with a text from Kara saying nothing but ‘I’m sorry.’  
  
Cat pondered for a moment, unsure of what to say, before finally typing out ‘I’m glad you’re okay.’ and tossing her phone back onto her desk.  
  
Finally, Cat felt like they were getting somewhere.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! As always, if you have any quotes you think would fit the two of them, either comment in a review or send me a message with the quote and the book title! Thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want more!


End file.
